


Dorian Gray’s Demons

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci’s Demons, Dorian Gray - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mention d’usage de stupéfiants, Mort d’un personnage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Une légère inspiration (surtout musicale) de Queer As Folk (U.K.)Ceci est une suite logique de « Girolamo Scrooge » mais peut très bien se lire indépendamment.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Mauvaises rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Une légère inspiration (surtout musicale) de Queer As Folk (U.K.)
> 
> Ceci est une suite logique de « Girolamo Scrooge » mais peut très bien se lire indépendamment.

Le 28 décembre 2019

Depuis dix ans, Vanessa Moschella possédait un pub acquis grâce à un prêt de Giuliano de Medici, alors son petit ami, aujourd’hui son compagnon. Elle tenait à cette condition, que ce soit un prêt. Si la fortune de Giuliano lui permettait d’offrir cet établissement à la femme qu’il adorait, elle tenait à son indépendance et aurait refusé ce cadeau.

Bien souvent, les autres membres du « gang » lui prêtaient main-forte : Niccolo Machiavelli venait l’aider tous les jours après ses cours d’économie politique et de droit, Leonardo répondait présent à chaque appel à l’aide en matière de décoration ou de dépannage technique, quant à Zo, il ne répugnait pas à se charger de la plonge quand il le fallait, en cas d’affluence ou quand Vanessa devait s’absenter.

A l’occasion - et les occasions étaient fréquentes - on ouvrait les panneaux coulissants qui donnaient sur une salle spacieuse où les gens pouvaient danser. Certains signes ne trompaient pas : quand les clients se mettaient à hocher de la tête ou taper du pied au rythme de la musique qui passait dans le pub, la patronne faisait ouvrir la partie discothèque du « Demon’s Den » et brancher les baffles et les spots et c’était parti pour le délire tonitruant. La nostalgie étant de mode, on passait exclusivement de la musique dance des années quatre-vingt et surtout quatre-vingt -dix.

En cette fin d’année, le pub et surtout la partie discothèque ne désemplissaient pas.

Ce soir-là, voyant l’affluence, Girolamo s’était proposé pour tenir le bar de la discothèque. Heureuse de voir sa volonté de s’intégrer au groupe de base des amis de Leonardo en dépit de l’hostilité tenace de Zo, Vanessa lui avait en effet appris quelques mois auparavant à concocter tous les cocktails de sa carte. De son côté, il l’avait aussi aidée à dépoussiérer drastiquement la carte des vins, qui laissait plus qu’à désirer avant son intervention.

Peu après vingt-trois heures, les spots attrapèrent au passage les paillettes d’un costume flamboyant, avertissant le barman de service d’une approche ennemie. Il s’arma en vue d’une conversation nettement moins onctueuse que celles qu’il avait eues jusque-là avec des clients soucieux de ne pas le considérer comme une machine à concocter des cocktails.

Zo prit place sur l’un des tabourets de bar ultramodernes et s’éclaircit la voix quand Girolamo lui eut servi ce qu’il désirait : « Ahem… Tu t’en tires plutôt bien avec les Towers, dis donc ! Ils sont pourtant plutôt difficiles à préparer. »

Méfiant, Girolamo ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant la chute de ce compliment avant de s’en réjouir. Mais Zo se contenta de lever son verre à son adresse avant de boire une gorgée et de poursuivre : « Ahem… Voilà, tu sais que ce n’est pas souvent que je te parle à coeur ouvert, mais… Enfin, quelque chose me chiffonne et j’ai besoin d’un coup de main.

\- De moi ? Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de dimension spatio-temporelle ? s’étonna Riario.  
\- Ouais, ouais, je sais que ça te surprend… Pour tout dire, ça m’étonne moi-même, mais je ne vois vraiment pas d’autre solution… Je crois que Leo est en danger.  
Girolamo posa le verre qu’il était en train d’inspecter pour regarder Zo. L’inquiétude sur les traits de son vis-à-vis et le mot « danger » associé à Leo fissurait le mur de sa méfiance. Sa voix se tendit :  
\- Quel danger ?  
\- Il voit tous les jours ou presque un mec carrément nuisible.  
Le Comte se détendit :  
\- Un gars dans mon genre ?  
\- Rien à voir avec toi. Je t’ai trouvé et te trouve toujours dangereux, je sais ce qui est arrivé il y a deux jours au bras droit de ton père, ce Lupo Mercuri qui s’est fait égorger à deux pas d’ici… J’ai mes sources, moi aussi, ta Seigneurie…  
\- Je devais une vengeance de longue date à un ami…  
\- Admettons ! Bref, rien à voir avec le type de menace que toi tu représentes. Tu vas droit au but, tu ne dissimules pas… Mais le gars dont je te parle, celui qui pose de ces jours-ci pour le projet de Leo, c’est un vicieux, le genre qui rampe et flatte avant de frapper, tu saisis ?  
\- Dorian Gray, c’est ça ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il te fait si peur ? Tu es certain que ce n’est pas un nouveau tour que te joue ta jalousie ? Girolamo fit signe à un jeune homme qui se tenait à l’entrée de la salle pour venir le remplacer. L’absence de gros mots dans le discours de Zo prouvait qu’il y avait de l’urgence dans l’air.  
\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jaloux. Combien de fois est-ce qu’il faut le dire ? Bon, je vois bien dans tes soucoupes que tu ne me croiras jamais… Soit, à nos moutons… les six derniers mois, dix types qu’on a vus traîner avec ce Dorian de mes deux sont morts d’overdose après avoir été salement traités : molestations, viols, tortures diverses, tout y passe avec ce lascar ! Zo but son verre d’un trait pour faire passer le goût répugnant de ces mots et les images qui allaient avec.  
\- Tes sources sont sûres ?  
\- Oui, des putains de bonnes sources, du béton, mec… Pourquoi tu souris ? Je te préviens…  
\- Tu n’avais pas encore prononcé mot magique… Je n’ai jamais entendu dans ta bouche autant de phrases démunies de grossièretés. Je commençais à m’inquiéter.  
\- Ouais, eh bien… Même si mes sources sont sûres…  
\- Le voilà, tiens, ton Jack L’Eventreur ! interrompit Riario… On comprend comment il peut attirer autant de gens.  
Zo se retourna pour voir entrer l’objet de ses craintes… en compagnie de Leonardo. Il reprit, plus pressant encore :  
\- Donc… Oui, mes sources sont sûres, mais si en plus on pouvait avoir accès aux infos de ton salopard de père…  
\- Oh ! Doucement… Tu me demandes de me réconcilier avec le « Parrain » en personne ?  
\- Tu travailles bien pour lui à l’occasion, non ?  
\- Non. Seulement s’il me fait chanter très sérieusement… Mais il faut que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort. Quand je peux éviter, j’évite, dit-il, dans les tons sombres de sa voix éraillée.  
\- Putain, je ne me suis jamais entendu avec mon père, qui est un vrai salaud dans son genre, mais en comparaison du tien, on dirait qu’il est plus près de Père Noël que de la méchante sorcière.  
\- La méchante sorcière n’a pas les réseaux de Della Rovere, Zo… Je vais tout de même essayer de trouver une solution. Je vais surveiller Gray de près, promis. Tiens, les voilà..  
\- Hm. Merci tout de même, Ta Noblesse. »  
Riario eut un de ses petits sourires à l’eau salée, mais c’était peut-être la première fois qu’il souriait à Zo sans couteaux dans les yeux, donc, il ne fallait pas se montrer trop difficile.

***

Leonardo vivait cette fin d’année de bien haut, perché sans même avoir besoin de recourir à aucun stupéfiant. Il avait arrêté l’opium et le laudanum depuis plus d’un an et avait surmonté les morts tragiques de son père et de sa bien-aimée Lucrezia grâce à ses amis et surtout son ancien ennemi.

Ces deux-là, plongés au même moment dans un trou noir de dépression, s’étaient soignés mutuellement, veillant l’un sur l’autre comme des jumeaux pourraient le faire.

Leur étroite collaboration dans une aventure périlleuse en Amérique Latine avait jeté les ponts nécessaires par-dessus l’eau trouble des intrigues politiques qui les séparaient. Dans l’action, ils s’étaient sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et avaient continué une fois de retour en Europe. 

Le respect et la curiosité qu’ils ressentaient depuis le début pour l’adversaire avait pris des allures d’amitié. A partir de là, l’attirance n’était plus ni révoltante, ni incongrue à leurs yeux, ils avaient cessé de la dissimuler. 

Bien que son sentiment de culpabilité s’accrochât à sa peau comme une pommade poisseuse qu’aucune eau ne pouvait laver, Leonardo voyait la vie qu’il s’était choisie aujourd’hui en tant que créateur de BDs, de peintre et d’inventeur à l’occasion, comme un refuge à l’écart des imbroglios politiques et diplomatiques qui l’avaient précipité dans le gouffre. 

Ses amis veillaient pour lui qui, souvent trop vite emballé par toute forme de nouveauté et de défi, avait tendance à mettre en péril cette paix précaire.

Ce soir, la source d’inspiration qu’offrait son nouveau modèle et l’idylle qu’il vivait avec Riario le comblaient et c’est avec une immense fierté qu’il s’approcha du bar du Demon’s Den afin de présenter Girolamo à Dorian Gray…

« Leonardo ! s’exclama ce dernier en écarquillant ses grands yeux couleur Atlantique, où diable cachiez-vous cet objet fascinant ? Même si, bien entendu, je comprends que vous répugniez à laisser une telle tentation à portée de tous, conclut-il, sans se troubler du regard froid et de la mine impassible du Comte.  
Amusé, Leo poursuivit :  
\- Et voici mon ami d’enfance, Zoroastre da Peretola… C’est un nom qu’il s’est choisi. Je crois que nous sommes bien les deux seuls à se rappeler son véritable nom, pas vrai, Zo ?  
Zo se contenta d’un signe de la tête. C’était tout ce que lui permettait l’effort investi dans la retenue. Il serrait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser libre cours au flot d’insultes que lui inspirait ce qu’il avait appris de ce sale type aux allures de héros grec.  
\- Une force de la nature de toute évidence, commenta Gray, avec un sourire qui sonna l’alerte dans l’esprit de Riario :  
\- Je vous prépare quelque chose ? se hâta-t-il de proposer à Leo en se saisissant de deux verres à cocktails.  
\- Juste une vodka martini pour moi, dit Gray, les syllabes roulant sur le velours, j’ai plus envie de danser que de m’enivrer, cette musique du siècle dernier me donne des fourmis dans les jambes… Pourrez-vous vous joindre à nous sur la piste ?  
\- Leo vous dira que…  
\- C’est un excellent danseur. Malheureusement, il ne nous accompagne que rarement dans la danse hors de nos soirées entre amis…  
\- Mais que je ferai une exception ce soir si quelqu’un veut bien me remplacer au bar quelque temps, interrompit à son tour Girolamo, avec un regard discret à Zo.  
Ce dernier saisit ses intentions cachées :  
\- Je te remplace, Tonseigneur, sourit Zo, je serai plus près du coffre au trésor !  
Leo but son gin d’un trait :  
\- Ne bois tout de même pas tout le bénéfice ! rit-il en posant les bras sur les épaules de ses deux danseurs pour les entraîner sur la piste aux premières notes de « Hold That Sucker Down » (*)

***

Le 29 décembre 2019

Les gouttes bondissaient sur les pavés de la vieille ville comme des milliers de petits esprits qui s’y seraient brûlé les pieds. Encore une fin d’années foutue, la négation de l’hiver par l’automne qui s’étirait à n’en plus finir. Girolamo avait envie de gel, de neige, d’un temps qui ne détremperait pas les Pères-Noëls ridicules accrochés aux façades et n’abattrait pais les guirlandes sur les sapins décorés de la ville. Sous cette pluie incessante, tout était dégoûtant.

Cela faisait deux heures que Dorian Gray et son compagnon, Lord Wotton, étaient entrés dans la boîte à la mode, « La Nouvelle Babylone ». Lord Henry en était ressorti une heure plus tôt et Girolamo avait bien eu envie de le suivre et de l’accoster « par hasard » pour en apprendre davantage sur leur long séjour en Italie, mais une intuition l’en avait empêché, une petite voix qui le suppliait de ne pas lâcher Gray.

Il avait ce genre d’expériences depuis sa rencontre avec les fantômes de Noël, en terme chrétien, on aurait dit « des épiphanies » ou « des apparitions », mais même s’il resterait croyant toute sa vie, Riario prenait aujourd’hui des distances avec la doctrine. Plongé dans le cercle libre penseur de Leonardo et sa bande, il adoptait aujourd’hui une façon moins dogmatique de voir les choses et avec elle, un nouveau vocabulaire.

Leo avait changé tant de choses ! Il se sentait tellement plus vivant aujourd’hui !

Avant de le connaître, quand il était encore au service exclusif de son père, sa vie n’avait d’autre sens que d’obéir à Dieu et à cet homme qui était un jour venu l’enlever à la vie du monastère où sa mère l’avait laissé alors qu’il n’était qu’un nourrisson.

Un jour, on était venu lui faire une prise de sang « importante », on lui avait demandé d’ouvrir la bouche et l’un des moines avait passé une espèce de coton-tige à l’intérieur. Il avait alors cru qu’il était malade, que les moines allaient le mettre dehors, s’en débarrasser pour éviter une épidémie. On est naïf encore, à douze ans, quand on n’a aucun accès au monde moderne. Même si dans d’autres tristes domaines la candeur avait très tôt cédé la place à la méfiance.

Mais non. Quelques mois plus tard, Girolamo avait oublié combien, on lui annonça qu’on avait retrouvé son père et que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout.

Un grand homme à l’air sévère était venu le chercher dans une voiture noire de la longueur d’un train et avait décrété qu’il était désormais appelé à devenir le meilleur soldat de Dieu, qu’il serait, s’il s’en montrait digne, l’homme le plus respecté et le plus craint en Italie et même en Europe.

Le garçon n’avait pas compris grand chose à ce discours, mais avait promis — et s’était promis — de tout mettre en oeuvre pour répondre aux attentes de son père et pour enfin avoir une identité, une personnalité, bref pour cesser d’être cet enfant sans nom, insignifiant, ignoré ou maltraité… Pas de demi-mesure, on était soit l’un soit l’autre. Il s’était juré d’apprendre le maniement des armes pour ne plus jamais, plus jamais, devoir se soumettre ou avoir peur.

Il s’était surpassé.

La seule personne qui pouvait encore le faire trembler était Alessandro della Rovere, dont il portait aujourd’hui le nom à l’état civil, mais pour l’état civil seulement… Officiellement, il n’était qu’un neveu, plus éloigné encore depuis qu’il avait embrassé cette fripouille de Da Vinci en public pour affirmer ses penchants « contre nature ». Mais, comme toujours, Della Rovere y avait vu un autre levier de chantage, un nouvel outil pour manipuler Riario. Tout tournait toujours à son avantage, en fin de compte... preuve supplémentaire que Dieu était bel et bien de son côté.

A ce point de son introspection, Gray sortit de La Nouvelle Babylone en compagnie d’une jeune femme et le Comte reprit sa filature. Il se félicita d’avoir suivi son intuition.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin dans la rue, l'homme parlementait avec la jeune femme, qui semblait soudain ne plus vouloir l’accompagner. Elle haussait la voix et il dut lui saisir le bas pour l’entraîner à gauche, dans une rue étroite, la Via Benedetta. 

Riario pressa le pas, puis se mit à courir pour entrer dans la petite rue à la course et bousculer ses deux cibles. Il y eut des exclamations, de grands gestes… « Oh, je suis vraiment désolé ! J’étais en ret…Dina ? Girolamo se figea et entendit la voix de son Fantôme de Noël Présent :« si rien ne change d'ici demain pour elle, elle mourra dans la rue dans un an, faute d'avoir trouvé un emploi et un abri. »  
\- Professeur Riario ?  
Gray tentait de ramasser discrètement quelques sachets que la bousculade avait répandus sur le sol.  
\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, mima la jeune femme en formant les mots sur ses lèvres sans les prononcer.  
Riario se tourna vers Gray, faussement surpris :  
-Mais… vous êtes…  
\- Dorian Gray, oui, dit l’autre, passant en un clin d’oeil du maussade à l’amène, nous nous sommes rencontrés hier ! Le hasard semble vouloir nous rapprocher, sourit-il, séducteur.  
\- En effet ! J’espère que je ne vous ai pas blessés, ni l’un ni l’autre… Vous vous tenez le bras, Dona ! Je vous emmène chez un médecin de mes amis. Et vous, Dorian, pas de mal j’espère ?  
\- Non, tout va bien. Je suis une force de la nature vous savez.  
\- Comment réparer cette maladresse ! J’avais un rendez-vous et j’étais en retard, voyez-vous…  
\- Et si nous faisions de ces deux rendez-vous manqués une soirée réussie ? Je vous invite à prendre un verre au bar du Westin quand vous en aurez terminé avec mademoiselle Sforza.  
\- Ma foi… pourquoi pas ?  
\- Disons dans deux heures ? Le bar est ouvert toute la nuit…  
\- Très bien.  
Il prit le bras « valide » de son élève, adressa un salut de la tête à Gray et poursuivit la Via Benedetta tandis que l’autre se détournait, d’une humeur moins sombre que quelques minutes auparavant.  
\- Vous allez y aller, s’inquiéta Dana, vous ne trouvez pas que ce type a l’air louche ?  
\- Je suis bien d’accord, ma chère. Mais pourquoi le suivre si vous n’aviez pas confiance ?  
\- Oh, il était OK à l’intérieur du dancing, tout à fait convenable ! Ca s’est juste gâté quand nous sommes sortis : il a commencé à me vanter ce nouveau shoot à la mode et moi, moi j’ai toujours eu peur des drogues, une peur bleue !  
\- Et c’est tant mieux. En réalité, je suis le bonhomme depuis cet après-midi : certains de mes amis ont de sérieux soupçons à son égard et je veux savoir ce qu’il en est.  
\- Oh, professeur, faites attention ! Et si vous alliez tomber dans un piège ? Et s’il vous attendait avec plusieurs de ses amis…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Dona, j’ai de la pratique en matière d’autodéfense, croyez-moi… Où puis-je vous raccompagner ? Si, si, j’y tiens !  
\- A la résidence universitaire… J’ai reçu un énorme cadeau de Noël, enfin, moi et mes amis : au moment où nous allions nous trouver à la rue faute de moyens, une anonyme nous a dégotté un appart’ pour six tout près de la cité universitaire et a payé le loyer pour les deux ans à venir… Même nos inscriptions à la fac ! Vous le croyez, ça ?  
\- C’est merveilleux ! Noël inspire encore certaines personnes, apparemment.  
\- Ca me gêne tout de même de ne pas pouvoir la remercier… Elle ne veut sans doute pas nous mettre dans l’embarras.  
\- Elle suivra sans doute votre parcours de loin et votre réussite sera son cadeau de Noël à elle. » sourit le professeur.  
Sur ce, ils se mirent à parler d’histoire et de linguistique et deux heures plus tard, Girolamo se sentait prêt à affronter tous les pièges que Gray avait en tête à son attention... Enfin, presque tous.


	2. Séductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niccolò Machiavelli est envoyé à Londres comme espion.  
> Girolamo et Leonardo se laisseront-ils prendre au jeu dangereux de Dorian ?

« … Allez-y ! Prenez-moi à la gorge, je vous dis ! 

⁃ Vous n’aimeriez pas ça, croyez-moi ! dit Girolamo, et sa voix promettait l’enfer.

⁃ Non, j’adorerais ! » Le sourire, les yeux et la voix de Gray parlaient de paradis.

La conversation au bar avait évolué en un rien de temps des banalités aux échanges à couteaux tirés sur leurs visions de l’existence. 

Gray, féroce dans son hédonisme débridé face à un Riario façonné par un christianisme vengeur, sans concessions - le mal était le mal, rien d’autre. Il le savait, il le pratiquait. Dorian, quant à lui, plaçait le concept du mal au même niveau que le sommeil, la nourriture, le sexe, à savoir les besoins fondamentaux : le crime était en nous, il fallait en faire usage pour les satisfaire.

Le danger suait par tous les pores de cet arrogant aux gestes précis et élégants, au regard avisé, blasé, comme s’il avait contemplé le monde depuis des décennies. Cette assurance décontractée, affirmée jusque dans sa tenue, chemise noire largement ouverte, pantalons de cuir, bagues et chaînes de valeur… rien ne pouvait passer inaperçu et pourtant rien n’était ostentatoire non plus. 

Il avait fini par aborder un sujet tabou, évité jusque-là, Leonardo. Il avait prédit qu’il en serait pour lui comme pour tant d’autres, il le séduirait et l’ajouterait à son album-souvenirs mental. « C’est leur rendre mauvais service que d’aduler les hommes médiocres, Comte Riario.

⁃ Tous vos standards sont à revoir, Gray, si vous estimez Da Vinci médiocre, avait grincé son vis-à-vis.

⁃ Et moi je vous dis que vous êtes un prince et que vous méritez mieux que cet original de pacotille ! »

C’est là que l’image du meurtre était passée dans le regard de Girolamo et que l’autre l’avait invité à l’action.

Frustré et furieux contre lui-même, Riario sentit que la bravade touchait sa cible, que son corps réagissait traîtreusement à cet appel. Il serra les poings, fit appel à la longue discipline qu’il avait si longtemps exercée sur soi-même pour ne pas prendre Gray au mot, le saisir à la gorge et l’embrasser violemment.

« Allez, Riario ! Vous ne me tueriez pas en serrant un peu mon cou ! Savez-vous quel âge j’ai ? J’ai connu les premières heures de l’électricité et du cinéma, fait la première guerre mondiale, dansé avec Ginger Rogers à l’époque flamboyante d’Hollywood, j’ai serré la main de Winston Churchill et me suis saoulé souvent avec Edward, Duc de Kent… il aimait la fête, vous savez… Je fêterai mes cent-cinquante ans bientôt, alors, allez-y étranglez-moi et je vous raconterai tout ça en vous embrassant et pendant les entractes de nos ébats amoureux. Vous n’imaginez pas quel créateur je suis dans le domaine…

Riario leva un sourcil, soutint son regard, sourit et dit d’un ton neutre, en se levant :

⁃ Un autre jour, peut-être… cette nuit j’ai du repassage à terminer. Bonne nuit Dorian. »

***

Le 30 décembre 2019

Pour la toute première fois de leur vie commune, Zo serra Riario dans ses bras, épaté par la conclusion de l’entretien : « Putain, tu l’as bien mouchée, cette ordure ! »  
La surprise du Comte était indescriptible, mis il ne s’attarda pas sur le plaisir qu’elle lui procurait. Il fallait réfléchir ensemble à ce qu’il avait vu et appris.

Invincible, ce Dorian Gray ? Non, il devait y avoir une faille. Même Achille, demi-dieu, avait un jour quitté ce monde.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait donner l’immortalité à ce prédateur ? Il fallait trouver l’objet ou la formule magique et l’anéantir.  
Cette conversation entacha les bienfaits de l’élan amical de Zoroastre car elle remit Girolamo sur les traces de sa propre nature. Lui aussi, bien que pour d’autres raisons, était un prédateur confirmé.  
Pas plus tard que cette semaine, il avait tranché le fil de vie du principal collaborateur de son père, sur un simple rappel que son jeune ami du monastère avait souffert le martyre par la faute de cet homme. Et le lendemain de Noël déjà, il avait mené à bien une mission meurtrière pour son père afin de financer les études de Dina et ses amis et de payer et chauffer son propre logement.

Qui était-il pour condamner Gray, même si toute sa philosophie l’y poussait ?

Il ne se leurrait même plus, ne se promettait même plus « c’est la dernière fois », il savait que tôt ou tard, Alessandro della Rovere ferait à nouveau pression sur lui et que pour éviter un malheur à l’un de ses amis, il obtempérerait.  
Ca ne finirait jamais.  
En cédant à Leonardo, qui avait voulu que leur relation fût publique, en entrant dans son cercle d’amis, il avait fourni à son père des moyens de pression inestimables.  
Le « gang Leo » n’était pas au courant de tout cela et il voulait que cela continue. Les connaissant, ils se seraient lancés pour lui dans quelque entreprise perdue d’avance. Même les puissants craignaient celui que l’on surnommait « l’homme le plus puissant après Dieu ».

« Il faut envoyer l’un d’entre nous à Londres, dit Leo. Pendant ce temps, je tenterai d’en apprendre davantage de Dorian. Profitons du fait qu’il me prend pour un imbécile. On ne se méfie jamais des idiots. Il se frotta les mains, emballé, et, surexcité, entraîna Zo dans une valse à travers tout l’appartement en chantant : c’est moi, Simplet, le roi du canapé, veuillez vous coucher, je vais vous analyser, très cher Dorian Gray !  
Girolamo hocha la tête, Zo atterrit sur le sol, contre le pot d’un énorme Ficus :  
⁃ Merde, t’es complètement fêlé, hein ? J’ai failli me fendre le crâne… Pourquoi je reviens encore et toujours dans cet appartement de fous ? Un débile et un psychopathe, voilà à quoi j’ai droit comme fréquentations ! Fait chier !  
⁃ Oui, mais avoue que tu aimes le débile et que les fesses du psychopathe t’ont toujours tenté ! rit Leo.

⁃ Ouais, ben, ça ne fait pas de toi Sherlock Holmes de sortir des évidences pareilles… t’as intérêt à mieux faire avec ce blondinet à la Méphistophélès ! » grommela Zo en remettant de l’ordre à sa chemise hawaïenne et en passant ses doigts en peigne dans ses boucles noires épaisses… Si on demandait à Giuliano ?

⁃ De... demander quoi ? fit Leo, un peu ailleurs, comme souvent.

⁃ D’aller à Londres pour nous, rappela Riario. Je ne crois pas que soit une bonne idée, hélas. Si les Medici lui permettent une vie de luxe à ne rien faire, c’est parce qu’il a toujours lamentablement sabordé toutes les missions qu’on lui a confiées… Je propose de demander à Nico : il est habile, sensé et diplomate. S’il faut un espion, c’est lui qui est le plus apte à réussir.

⁃ T’as pas tort, Ta Magnificence ! Mais, il a des cours, notre angelot, tu te rappelles ?

Riario haussa les épaules :

⁃ Il a deux ans d’avance sur le parcours scolaire normal, s’il est d’accord, une absence d’un mois ne peut pas compromettre sa réussite. »

La propositions fit l’unanimité. Nico fut donc envoyé à Londres pour son plus grand plaisir (aux frais de Papa Della Rovere bien entendu), Leo cultiva soigneusement la naïveté retrouvée en lui-même après quelques efforts et Girolamo reprit sa filature et son jeu de « attrape-moi si tu le peux » avec Dorian, plus attiré que jamais vue la résistance à laquelle il se heurtait. Son séjour à Florence fut prolongé d’une année.

***

Le 31 décembre... 2020 !

« Je le tiens, Giro ! disait Nico, surexcité, à l’autre bout du fil. Tu ne le croiras jamais !

Girolamo mit de côté l’essai d’un de ses étudiants, qu’il était en train d’annoter et alluma une cigarette :

⁃ Dis toujours. Je peux essayer ! 

⁃ C’est un tableau !

⁃ Tu veux répéter ?

⁃ Oui ! Un portrait… enfin, dans le style musée des horreurs, mais c’est bien un portrait de notre homme !

⁃ Ce n’est pas très clair, Nico… Comment un portrait de Dorian pourrait-il ressembler à ce que tu dis ?

⁃ C’est comme il vous l’a dit à toi et Leo : c’est un phénomène surnaturel. Ma théorie est que le portrait s’est marqué des années et probablement des traces des crimes

de ce type… Merde, il est vraiment horrible, je l’ai sous les yeux, là et j’ai envie de m’enfuir en courant !

⁃ Je me répète : comment peux-tu savoir que c’est bien lui ?

⁃ Parce que j’ai retrouvé une lettre de l’artiste adressée à Gray, dans laquelle il décrit la peinture dans les détails… Il dit avoir laissé une signature et une dédicace sur l’arrière du cadre et elles y sont , Giro, elles y sont !

Le Comte sourit : pour l’appeler « Giro », Nico devait être dans un état proche de la transe :

⁃ Tu peux faire des photos et me les envoyer ? Je transmettrai à Leo et Zo.

⁃ Pas de problème ! Dis, tu crois que si on détruit la peinture on se débarrasse du bonhomme ?

⁃ S’il y a de la logique dans le monde surnaturel, c’est probable…

⁃ L’idée n’a pas l’air de t’emballer… Tu n’es pas tombé sous le charme, hein ? Rassure-moi, je suis loin de vous et souvent j’ai peur d’apprendre un malheur !

⁃ Non, bien sûr…. C’est juste l’idée du gâchis qui me blesse. Tu imagines ? Utiliser l’immortalité à des fins uniquement égoïstes ? 

⁃ Ouais… Je suis d’accord, c’est navrant. Mais, tu m’excuseras, mais moi aussi en ce moment je me sens égoïste : tout ce que je vois dans cette découverte, c’est qu’elle signifie aussi mon retour prochain à Florence !

⁃ Nico, Vanessa te manque ?

⁃ Que… Comment…

⁃ As-tu oublié qu’il m’arrive d’observer les gens ? sourit Girolamo.

⁃ Hm ! Comme la plupart des gens discrets, c’est vrai. Pas un mot aux autres, hein ?

⁃ Ai-je jamais rien dit depuis deux ans ? Allez, ne fais encore rien pour l’instant et surtout ne te mets pas en danger. Au fait, as-tu besoin de l’un d’entre nous ?

⁃ Non. Je suis ami avec le fils de la maison, il n’y a pas de danger pour moi, sa mère me laisse aller et venir à ma guise dans la maison quand il n’est pas là et je suis censé être à la recherche de vieux documents notariés pour mes cours.

⁃ On te tient au courant… Bonne Saint Sylvestre, Machiavelli !

⁃ Bonne fin d’année, Girolamo ! »

***

Dans la bible toute artistique de Leo, c’était un sacrilège d’attenter à l’esthétique. 

Dans la bible toute chrétienne de Girolamo, jeunesse et beauté n’étaient que vanité et souvent tromperie.

Pourtant, tandis que leurs mains caressaient et que leurs lèvres embrassaient ou mordillaient son corps majestueux, tous deux se retrouvaient dans un élan d’empathie surprenant et même choquant envers Dorian, qui s’offrait à la volupté en toute confiance, qui voyait dans cette toute première fois l’aboutissement des efforts d’un an et l’apothéose de son oeuvre. D’avoir réunis dans son lit ces deux antagonistes avérés parlait d’exploit, de persévérance.

Oui, Girolamo et Leo savaient quels étaient ses projets à leur égard après avoir épuisé cette nuit de jouissances, mais ils n’en nourrissaient pas moins des scrupules d’avoir manipulé et trompé, ce que tous deux condamnaient en toute autre occasion.

Et Dorian, inconscient de son sort, s’abandonnait comme un jouet, goûtait chaque sensation à chaque instant sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce et électrisée de tant d’expertise de ses deux partenaires.

Quand le téléphone de Riario vibra, Leo multiplia ses attentions, pour qu’aucune frustration ne vînt gâcher les derniers instants de Gray. Quand il entendit son compagnon murmurer « Tu peux y aller » à l'adresse de Nico, il s’éloigna en douceur, laissant ses paumes caresser encore un peu les hanches de son modèle…

Et soudain, Dorian cria, un cri terrible qui fit trembler les flammes des bougies de la chambre. Un coup de poignard et la lame qui remontait vers le sternum. Se redressant pour regarder son ventre il commença : « Qui … ? mais, se voyant indemne, il regarda les deux autres, incrédule, comprit ce qui se passait et tenta de bondir. 

Mais le phénomène était rapide : déjà, ce corps admirable remontait le temps passé à une vitesse affolante. Sa chair, ses traits, son regard s’altéraient.

Leo, les larmes aux yeux, saisit la main de Girolamo, qui aussitôt l’attira contre lui, comme pour prendre cette tristesse. Leonardo Da Vinci était un homme bon, foncièrement bon, il ne pouvait supporter la souffrance d’autrui, qu’elle fût physique ou psychologique. Er Dorian Gray était en ce moment en proie aux deux formes de la torture. 

Quand tout fut fini, qu’il ne resta rien de lui, Leo soupira, d’une voix très altérée : « Toute ma vie je me demanderai si nous en avions le droit.

⁃ Peut-être pas, dit Riario, mais nous n’avions guère d’autre choix, je pense. Nous avons sauvé des vies et rompu un sortilège… Il osa : As-tu envisagé de détruire le portrait que tu as fait de lui ?

⁃ Tu crois qu’il pourrait être maudit ?

⁃ La raison me porte à croire que non, mais où diable était la raison dans cette histoire de démons ? Viens, on nous attend au Demon's Den et Nico devrait nous rejoindre vers les quatre heures ce matin.»

**Author's Note:**

> (*) https://youtu.be/3YTbfkdMO4M


End file.
